endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Izanami Amenhoko
Izanami 'Nake' Amenhoko (アメンホコ, 'ナケ' イザナミ) is the daughter of Izanagi Spina(Amenhoko) and Saeko Yagami(Karasu). Although she comes from two noble bloodlines and possesses a pure soul, Nake herself is not considered a noble and is not privy to the benefits bestowed upon those who are. She is named for her aunt, Iza Amenhoko. Nake is technically the only full blooded Titan in the narrative as both her parents are pure souls. Although she has the traits of a fair Spina, her Spina and Yagami heritage make her predisposed to being overcome by 'Darkness ' Nake is later revealed to be one of the Heirs to both Shoshin and Miraiko. Yagami.png Spina.jpg Character History Nake is the child of two very powerful captains as well as pure souled ex-nobles, making her the only Shinigami in recent history to be definitely known to possess soul traits from two of the original Death Gods. Shoshin and Rasko, Yagami and Spina respectively. She grew up between her father and her mother, but as she grew older she decided to join her uncles division for training, eventually planning to join either her father or her mothers division there after. The elders of the two clans know who she is, the Spina's are indifferent, with Vermistra and Sirpiru approachable but never welcoming, as was their personality. Old man Johan delighted in her company though. The Yagami's however refused to acknowledge her and removed her and her mother from the family lineage. Izanami is in her fathers 3rd division, able to become a Vice-captain but so far she has no want nor need for such power or responsibility. Powers and Abilities Like most Yagami's Nake has a high level of innate reiatsu, but instead of having to have kidou based Zanpaktou abilties to be versitilie, she has the Spina trait of being in touch more deeply with her own energy and the way it is used. Making her not only capable with various types Zanjutsu techniques but also skilled with Kidou and reishi based techniques. Zanpaktou- Kamakiri Kamakiri is a mist and pressure type Zanpaktou. Shikai...Reap Kamakiri upon transformation, turns into a long 6foot scythe, where mist radiates from the blade obscuring the actual length and depth of the blade itself. Kamakiri endlessly produces mist from the blade as well as summoning mist from the ground in order to create a haze across the battlefield. The mist if breathed in produces slight hallucinations. Bankai 1... Kazakama no Kamakiri This is Nake's Spina style bankai. Kamakiri once again loses it blade being replaced by a mist construct, but in this mode single strikes and swipes by Kamakiri become empowered by the wind type elemental energy and become infused with cutting energy as well as allowing Nake to control the direction of the wind with her scythe as if a conductors rod. Six arms of Razor wind are also summoned and can be used to grab the scythe for use in combat or work as offensive tools. The razor wind summoned by Kamakiri can if Nake chooses leave no pain or blood. Whirlwinds and mini tornadoes of razor wind/mist also can be summoned and controlled as well as naturally appearing during the presence of her Bankai. Her hair also turns white. Bankai 2... Trikami Kamaitachi no Kamakiri Nake's Yagami Style Bankai. Kamakiri now splits into two, with solidified mist blades, that shape and length can be changed, she gains a shroud covered in designs of the Kamaitachi and the three gods that are said to accompany it, her hair also turns black, and 6 razor wind arms are summoned from the back of her shroud that can be used to control the scythes or be used offensively by themselves. This leads to three different abilities to be used, The first ability is the ability to project waves of concussive force and disrupt balance. The second ability, is the ability to cut something from a distance using only mist and razor wind. The third ability, is the ability to remove or stall pain or bleeding. Her bankai if used with either her fathers or her aunts (Izanami Spina I), can be used to invoke the Technique 'Tenkei Spear: 8 Islands' Banrei: Watashi wa miraiko no hakkekama (I am the Future Child of the divine Scythe) Nake achieves her Banrei after acheiving some reiatsu from Hiro, after he achieves his Banrei. Even after achieving the potential from Hiro, Nake still cannot attain her banrei due to her dual nature, making it difficult to be at one with both parts of her nature and thus her grace remained out of the acceptable synchronisation levels needed to use Banrei. After she finds her parents weakened and against one of the Golems, she steps in fighting using her two bankai but it proves to not be enough, limited by her one zanpaktou. Soon enough she loses Kamakiri in the fight and cannot retrieve it. Instead Nake grabs her parents broken Zanpaktou, and turns to face the Golem. Nake jumps into battle and her reiatsu flares forcing her parents Zanpkatous to fullbring and for her to unlock her banrei form. -Abilities While in Banrei form, Nake holds two very different Scythes, one a slightly tilted Naginata, a mirror of Nagi's own naginata modeled like a harvest scythe. In the other hand she holds a version of the Yagami staff much the same as the one her mother holds herself in her bankai state, with the subtle difference the main binding ring is a tight circular scythe, so tight it seems also a perfect ring, albeit with a very sharp inner lip. WIP- Category:Spina Category:Yagami Category:Noble Category:Mist Category:Pressure Category:Water Category:Air